Victor Stark (Earth-SD01)
Victor Edward Stark, called Vic by most, is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He is also the armored superhero known as Iron Man. Stark joined the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri and Loki during the Battle of New York. Due to the battle, he suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, leading him to create the Iron Legion. After the Battle on the Norco, the final event of Albert Killian's War, he destroyed all of his armors with the Clean Slate Protocol. However, when the Avengers were officially reassembled, Stark created new armors to fight the remnants of HYDRA. Once the threat had been ended, Stark, with the help of Amadeus Banner, built Ultron as a peace-keeping A.I. to protect the world, but it defected and chose to destroy humanity instead. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated. After the war, however, Stark retired from the team, still haunted by his role in the chaos the A.I. created. The guilt of creating Ultron and causing so much destruction and loss of life eventually convinced Stark to sign with Franklin Storm and create the Sokovia Accords. However, Stark's strong support of the accords lead to a disagreement with Captain America, who very much opposed the plans. When Rogers proceeded further to disobey orders by protecting Winter Soldier, Stark led the man-hunt for his old ally, igniting the Avengers Civil War. Biography Early Life Youth Vic's early life was often dominated by the absence of his father who he would later describe as 'cold' and 'calculating'. Growing up Vic had issues with his father, who Vic has said never told his son that he loved him, or even that he liked him. Since Vic was so young, Howard never was able to tell him his plans for him. Tony's father would constantly talk about his friend Captain America, so that he could inspire Tony to do great things in life, which highly annoyed young Tony Stark. When he was four years old, he made his first circuit board. When he was almost seven he built a V8 motorbike engine. At sixteen, he won the 4th Annual M.I.T. Robot Design Award. When Tony was seventeen he graduated MIT at the top of his class. He also met James Stewart, and they became best friends. One Christmas, as Vic was 21, Howard and Maria prepared to go away for a few days and leave him alone, although his father remained highly skeptical about how responsible Vic would be while they were gone. Sadly, they died in a car crash in Long Island. For a few months Obadiah Steele, a family friend, took over the company since Vic was too young to be CEO of the family's company, Stark Industries. Around this time, Vic's family butler, Alfred Jarvis, died. A few months later, he inherited Stark Industries, becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in history. After building a custom mansion, Tony made an A.I. system that helped out in the house. He named the system "Just a Rather Very Intelligent System", shortened J.A.R.V.I.S., after his butler.Category:Earth-SD01 Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Stark Industries (Earth-SD01) Category:Scientists Category:Avengers Members (Earth-SD01) Category:Multilingual Category:Versions of Iron Man